


Rock Bottom

by MinerL2020



Series: SquarePants and Friendship [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Being Lost, Crossover, Funny, Glove World, Scary, Wrong Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerL2020/pseuds/MinerL2020
Summary: After Spongebob and Patrick take Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash to glove world, they get on the wrong bus, and end up in an unfamiliar town. With the strange inhabitants, and the different environment, the friends try to get home, but a series of misfortunes delay their attempts.
Series: SquarePants and Friendship [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029624





	Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

At Glove World, Spongebob, Patrick, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were standing outside the gate, waiting for a bus to arrive. Songebob, Patrick and Pinkie were wearing glove hats. Patrick was licking a glove shaped lollipop, Pinkie was finishing off some cotton candy, and Spongebob was holding a big glove shaped balloon.

“Another fun-tastic day at Glove World!” Spongebob said.

“Thanks for bringing us,” Twilight said.

“No problem!”

The bus pulled up, and the five got on, though Spongebob’s balloon got stuck in the frame. He struggled for a bit, before pulling it loose.

“Ahem,” said the bus driver. He pointed to a change deposit.

“Let me get my wallet,” Spongebob said. He turned around, and accidentally hit the driver with his balloon. “Wait, let me check this pocket.” He turned, and hit the driver again. “No…” He turned around to talk to the others, and hit the driver once more. “Guys, do you have any change?”

“How much do you need?” Rainbow Dash asked.

Spongebob asked the driver, “How much is it?”

“Fifty cents.”

Spongebob turned and hit him again. “Fifty cents.”

“Nope,” Patrick said.

“All I’ve got are bits,” Pinkie said.

The bus driver was hit again as Spongebob turned. “Lemme check my other poc-”

 _“Forget it!”_ the driver said.

Spongebob turned and hit him again. “What did you say?”

 _“Just take your seat!”_ the thoroughly bruised driver said.

“Thanks, mister!” Spongebob said.

“Yeah, _whatev-”_ Spongebob’s balloon hit him again. As Spongebob walked down the aisle, the driver gritted his teeth, and gripped the seat.

Spongebob sat down with the others.

“Show us what you got at Glove World!” Rainbow said.

“Okay! Here’s my glove light,” Spongebob said, pulling out the item in question, and turning it on.

“Oooh!” said Pinkie.

Spongebob put the light in one of his pores, causing his eyes to glow. “I see you!” he said. The group laughed.

Patrick pulled out a glove shaped toy. “I got gloves for my glove action figure!” Patrick said. He put a smaller glove on the thumb.

“Cool!” Rainbow said.

Twilight pulled out a pamphlet. “I got a description of rides Glove World is going to be putting up in the future!” she said. “I think it’ll tell us when to best come back.”

“Good thinking, Twilight!” Spongebob said.

“I got a cookbook for carnival foods!” Pinkie said. “That way we can enjoy them anytime!”

As the others were talking, Patrick glanced out the window. He noticed a sign that read, ‘You Are Now Leaving Bikini Bottom’. He turned to the others.

“Hey, guys?” he asked.

Pinkie, with a tiny glove on her nose, said, “Yeah, Patrick?”

“Where’s, ‘Leaving Bikini Bottom’?”

“Where did you see that?” Twilight asked.

“We just passed the sign. ‘You are now in Leaving Bikini Bottom’.”

The other’s eyes went wide in shock, and Spongebob gasped.

 _“What?!”_ he asked. He quickly stuck his face out the window.

“What’s wrong, Spongebob?” Patrick asked, obliviously. Spongebob saw a sign reading, ‘Bikini Bottom City Limits’.

Spongebob pulled away from the window, face in the shape of it.

“Guys,” he said. “I think we’re on the wrong-!” Then the bus went down a 90 degree angle. Everyone screamed as they were thrown onto the back wall of the vehicle, Spongebob and Patrick being flattened.

“Bus!” Spongebob finished, as an alarm sounded.

Spongebob managed to get to the floor, and grabbed the seats to start pulling himself to the front. His face was pulled back due to the g-force. Then his pants flew off towards Rainbow Dash. She ducked, and the pants hit the wall. She laughed triumphantly, only to get hit with Spongebob’s underwear.

The bus reached the bottom of the trench, and leveled out. The five of them flew forward, and slammed against the windshield. Then Spongebob’s balloon flew forward, and slammed the bus driver against the windshield. They slowly peeled off, and fell backwards. Then the driver threw the five friends off the bus. “But sir!” Twilight protested. “We need to get back home!”

The driver handed Spongebob his balloon. “Oh well,” he said, before closing the door and driving off.

“What is this place?” Patrick asked.

Spongebob looked, and saw a sign. “Rock Bottom,” he said. The sign was in English, but some of the letters were turned sideways, and the ‘R’ was inverted.

They turned, and saw a bus station shaped like a boat engine, and like the sign, the letters above the door were occasionally inverted.

“It sure is weird here,” Pinkie said. “Kinda different.”

“Even the soil looks different,” Twilight said, as she picked up a bit of dirt with her hoof.

And the soil said, “Would you _*thbbbt*_ mind, _*thbbbt*_ putting me down?”

Twilight shrieked, and shook her hoof to get rid of it.

“Guys, I don’t like it here,” Patrick said. “It’s dark and scary. I don’t wanna be here. I wanna go home.”

“Yeah!” Rainbow said, before pointing. “Look, I can’t even tell the bathrooms apart!”

The group saw a pair of bathrooms, which each had a question mark, one of which was upside down.

“Uhh, that’s an easy one, Rainbow,” Twilight said, “We just wait for somebody to come out, and then you’ll know.” The door with the upside down question mark opened, and _something_ came out. Pinkie gasped. They couldn’t tell the gender, but the worst part was _it_ was scarier than anything that could come out of the Everfree.

“Maybe we should wait for one more,” Spongebob suggested.

The door with the right side up question mark opened, and a snake-like creature slithered out. The friends clung to each other. Three more creatures came out the other door, but they couldn’t tell the gender of any of them.

“I still can’t read the sign!” Patrick said.

“I wanna go home!” Pinkie said.

“Don’t worry,” Twilight said. “I’ll see if I can teleport us out of here.” She focused and…

Nothing. “Huh?” Twilight asked. She tried again, but her horn wouldn’t ignite. “We can’t use magic here?”

“Um, maybe we can fly out,” Rainbow suggested. She flapped her wings, only for a hurricane level wind to come out of nowhere, and nearly knock the others off their feet, and caused the pegasus to slam onto the ground. “We can’t fly either?”

“Uh, okay, new plan,” Spongebob said. “Patrick, Pinkie, you two wait for the bus, and tell us if it comes. Rainbow, Twilight, the three of us will look for a bus schedule.” The three walked off.

“It sure is creepy here,” Rainbow said.

“And ponies said the Everfree was bad,” Twilight said.

Then a bus drove by, with Pinkie and Patrick sticking their heads out the window.

“Guys, the bus is here!” Pinkie called. The group jumped, and ran after the bus.

“Guys!” Patrick yelled. But it was too late, and the bus went up the cliff face. Spongebob tried to run up the road a couple of times, but fell back onto the ground.

“How can these buses go up a 90 degree angle anyway?” Twilight asked.

“Well, I guess there’s a lesson to this,” Rainbow said. “Never run for a bus. Especially if it’s going uphill.”

“We’d better wait for the next one,” Spongebob said, before the trio made their way back to the stop.

* * *

Back at the sign, the friends were waiting.

“Come on, bus!” Spongebob said. “I gotta get home to feed Gary!”

Twilight felt something tug on her tail. She turned around, and saw a strange, but adorable octopus staring at her.

 _“Aw!_ Aren’t you cute!” she said. “Hey, come look at this!”

Spongebob and Rainbow went over. They both cooed. But as they were fawning over the creature, the bus came, and left almost immediately.

“Aw man!” Rainbow said. “Sorry, little guy. We’d love to stay with you all day, but we’ve got a bus to catch.” The octopus nodded, and swam away.

* * *

Later, the group was standing in the blowing wind. It almost blew Spongebob’s hat off, so he reached up and grabbed it. Then his balloon and Twilight’s pamphlet were blown away!

“My balloon!” Spongebob cried.

“The pamphlet!” Twilight said. She chased after and pounced on the paper, while Spongebob and Rainbow Dash chased the balloon. Then a bus drove up, and quickly sped off.

“Wait!” Rainbow said.

“Hold on!” Twilight said.

“Stop that bus!” Spongebob said. He threw his hat down. Then the trio noticed a strange red fish with a glowing antenna, and with a bow tie.

“Um, excuse me sir,” Twilight said. “Can you help us?”

The stranger blew a raspberry.

“Uhh, uhh, yeah, we-” Rainbow began. Then the fish ran after Spongebob’s balloon.

“No, _no!”_ Spongebob said, as the three started after the fish. “Not the balloon! We need to know when the next bus comes!” A bus drove up, and drove off. The three started to run to the stop, before slowing down, and just walking.

“There goes another one,” Rainbow muttered.

“We’ve gotta be more diligent,” Twilight said.

“Let’s make a pact to not leave this spot no matter what!” Spongebob said.

“Agreed.”

Then Rainbow’s stomach growled. “I’m gettin’ hungry.” She said. “Glove candy dispenser.” She pulled it out. “Good thing we went to Glove World!” She squeezed, and a few candies landed on her tongue. She chewed, but quickly spat them out. “Ew! Glove flavored!” She glanced across the street, and saw a vending machine. “A candy machine,” she said.

“Mmm,” Spongebob said, rubbing his stomach. “Kelp nougat crunch.”

“You guys,” Twilight said, “We agreed not to leave this spot no matter what. Besides, I thought we didn’t have Bikini Bottom money.”

“I found some change on the ground,” Rainbow said.

Spongebob’s stomach growled. “We’ll only be gone a second.”

The two ran across the street, and got out a quarter, only for a bus to drive up.

“Hey!” Rainbow said, and the two ran across, only for the bus to drive away.

 _“Oh!”_ Spongebob said. Then they noticed Twilight on top of the sign. “Twilight, why didn’t you try to stop it?” he asked.

Twilight pointed to the ground, where a snake was sitting. Rainbow just sighed, and shooed the snake away. Then her stomach growled. She and Spongebob took a few steps across the road, and looked around. They took a few more steps, and looked around again. They reached the machine, looked around, no bus. Rainbow started to put a quarter in, but a bus _did_ come. They quickly ran across, but the bus sped off. Twilight tried to lunge for it, but she couldn’t reach it.

Spongebob and Rainbow looked to the left, before getting into a runner’s stance, and sprinting across the road. Rainbow put in a quarter, while Spongebob quickly pressed the buttons, and checked for the bus. They looked up at the bar, which was slowly coming down.

“Come on, come on, come on!” Spongebob muttered.

The candy seemed to snag on the hook, before tipping forward. Rainbow reached for the candy, but then a bus came, they started towards it, and it sped off, _again._ Rainbow and Spongebob both let out growls, while at the stop, Twilight groaned and hit her face. Spongebob reached for the bar, but then a bus came up. Spongebob pulled his hand back, and the bus pulled back. He repeated the action. When he touched the Kelp Bar, the bus revved its engine. The two quickly ran across the street, but the bus drove off. The trio growled. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Twilight said.

Spongebob and Rainbow went back across the street, and Rainbow grabbed the bar. Then three buses drove up and drove off. Holding the Kelp Bar, the two ran back across the street, but no more buses came.

Spongebob grabbed the bus sign, and shook it. _“Barnacles!”_ he said.

Rainbow sourly opened the bar, and split it in half, giving part to Spongebob. The two ate their halves, but couldn’t enjoy them.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Twilight said. “It’s like these buses are avoiding us on purpose!”

“Then that’s it!” Spongebob said.

“No more playing nice!” Rainbow declared.

* * *

Later, it seemed like the trio seemed to be standing at the vending machine. A bus came up. The _actual_ trio sneaked up on it, but then the cardboard cutouts they placed next to the machine fell over, and the bus drove off.

“Tartar sauce!” Spongebob said.

Next, it seemed like there was a bench and a rock near the stop. A bus came up, its door opened, then Spongebob’s face appeared on the bench, and Rainbow and Twilight peered out from behind the rock. Then the bus closed its door, and drove off.

“Dang it!” Rainbow said.

Spongebob returned to his normal form.

Then the trio was walking into the bus station. “We’re getting to the bottom of this!” Twilight said.

“We need a bus, _ASAP!”_ Rainbow said. They marched to the front of the line for the information window.

“We are first in line, and no one is gonna tell us otherwise!” Spongebob said. Then they heard strange breathing. They turned around, and saw a huge, light green, round creature staring at them.

“Okay,” Rainbow said, as the group moved around the creature. “Second! We are second in line!” Then a huge green fish growled at them.

“Okay, third is good!” Twilight said. A creature resembling a giant grizzly bear glared at them.

“Fourth, not bad.” Spongebob said.

* * *

An indeterminate amount of time later, the tired group _finally_ reached the end of the line.

“Okay, 329,” Rainbow said. “We are 329th in line, and nobody forget it!” A person resembling a green alien pony put a sign next to them reading ‘329’ with an arrow pointing at them. It blew a raspberry, before turning to face the front.

“Next _*thbbbt*,”_ the window attendant said.

“Well, at least the line’s moving,” Spongebob muttered, and the creatures stepped forward.

“Yeah, for the first time since we got in here,” a dour Twilight said. Rainbow just groaned.

* * *

Time passed, and the attendant kept saying “Next _*thbbbt*,”_ as the line moved. The trio eventually fell asleep. Then suddenly, the attendant said, “Next _*thbbbt*. Next!”_

Then they woke up. _“Huh?”_ Spongebob asked.

“Next _*thbbbt*,”_ said the attendant.

“Finally! Yes, we’re next!” Spongebob said. They ran up to the window.

“When is the next bus to the Bikini Bottom-Ponyville area?” Twilight asked.

“What _*thbbbt*?”_ the attendant asked.

“The bus schedule,” Rainbow said, “The next bus.”

The attendant moved to the window. “I can’t _*thbbbt*_ understand _*thbbbt*_ your accent _*thbbbt*.”_

“The next bus _*thbbbt*_ out of Rock _*thbbbt*_ Bottom _*thbbbt*.”_ Spongebob said.

“Ohh _*thbbbt*_ why didn’t you say so? _*thbbbt*_ Next bus leaves in _*thbbbt*_ five seconds.”

The bus sped off.

“Ohh, tough luck _*thbbbt*,”_ the attendant said. “That’s the last one til morning _*thbbbt*.”_

“Oh _*thbbbt*_ no _*thbbbt*_ you don’t _*thbbbt*!”_ Spongebob said.

The attendant put up the closed sign. “Goodnight!” he said.

“Hold it! We’re not through here _*thbbbt*!”_ Rainbow said. “Do you hear me _*thbbbt*?!_ I demand you come back and give us a bus home right now! Until then, we are not leaving this spot!” She blew three raspberries. Then the lights turned off.

“Okay,” Twilight said. “Like she said, we’ll be right here when you get back. At this spot. In the dark. By ourselves. With no one else around.”

“Wait a minute!” Spongebob said. “I still have my glove light!” He pulled it out, and turned it on.

“Ah, that’s better!” Twilight said. Then the light went out. The group paused.

“This isn’t your average everyday darkness,” Rainbow said. “This is… _advanced_ darkness.”

“Hey!” Spongebob said, closing his eyes. “If I close my eyes, it doesn’t seem so dark!” Then a raspberry sounded.

“Who’s there?!” Twilight asked. The group left the station.

“Well, I guess that spot will be there tomorrow,” Spongebob said. “We better just keep walking.”

The raspberry came again.

“Running!” Twilight said, and the group picked up the pace. “Better start running.”

Another raspberry.

“Sprinting!” Rainbow said, as they began sprinting. “We just gotta keep sprinting!” Then the trio ran into the 90 degree road. They fell onto their behinds, as scallops flew around their heads.

“Sitting, sitting,” said a dazed Spongebob. “Bleeding.”

Then they heard footsteps.

“Hey, who’s there?” Rainbow asked. Then a raspberry came again.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Twilight said. Another raspberry.

“Don’t come any closer!” Spongebob said. A raspberry.

“I’m warning you!” Twilight said. Raspberry.

“I know karate!” Rainbow said. A red light shined around them. They screamed and clung to each other.

Then they saw it was just the red fish with the antenna from earlier. He blew a raspberry.

Twilight sighed in relief. “Oh, it’s only you.”

The creature pulled out Spongebob’s balloon, and tied it to the sponge’s wrist. “Well, that solves my balloon problem,” he said. “But we have a bigger problem!” The creature began blowing up the balloon. “We’re kinda stuck here. We need to catch a bus to get home!” The creature ignored him, and kept inflating the balloon. “You don’t understand a word I’m saying, do you? Balloon _*thbbbt*_ has _*thbbbt*_ enough _*thbbbt*_ air _*thbbbt*_ thanks!” The creature finished, and Spongebob began floating upwards. Twilight and Rainbow instinctively grabbed onto the oblivious sponge, who blew a few more raspberries, before he realized they were floating.

“Oh, I get it!” Twilight said. “Balloon travel!”

“Thank * _thbbbt*_ you _*thbbbt*!”_ Rainbow said.

“You’re welcome!” the creature said. The trio looked surprised, before smiling down at him, as he waved goodbye.

A few minutes later, they reached the top of the cliff, and floated down the road. They flew over a hill, and the bi-town came into view. They floated down, and reached Conch Lane, landing near Spongebob’s pineapple

“Ah, home at last!” Spongebob said. His balloon popped.

 _“Finally!”_ Twilight sighed. “I never want to go through _that_ again!”

Then a bus drove by, with Patrick and Pinkie sticking their heads out the windows.

“Don’t worry guys!” Patrick said.

“We’re coming back for ya!” Pinkie said.

Rainbow Dash facehoofed. “Here we go again,” she said.


End file.
